Torn
by MarMoo.12
Summary: What happens when Chas meets a half-breed at Midnite's? Chas is torn between obeying John and deceiving John. Chaz/Constantine, Chaz/OC  a little .
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first story EVER! This is just the first chapter of what i hope to be a long and great story. We'll see where it takes me, as the story usually controls me, rather than me controlling the story. I will try and uptade as often as i can, but i wont make any promises because i dont want to break them. Criticism and advice is welcome, I'm definately trying to improve my skills here, so don't feel bad about pointing out flaws :) ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ever, this is just my imagination.

Pairing: OC/Chas. John/Chas

Spoilers: NONE! :)

Rating: pg for language. gets more intense later in the story.

**Chapter 1**

Chas had always wondered why he had never had a girlfriend. He knew he wasn't bad looking. He could be funny. He was a very kind and open person. Maybe _too _kind. Chas sat at Midnite's bar, pondering this tidbit of information, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a boy, or man, who looked slightly older himself. He had piercing blue eyes and a messy mop of black hair. He was clad in dark wash blue jeans and a bright yellow zip up hoodie sweater.

"Hey," the boy grinned, "I couldn't help but notice you're by yourself. Need some company?". Chas gave him a shy smile and nodded. "I'm Jack by the way." Said the boy, holding out his hand.

"Chas." replied Chas, shaking Jack's hand.

"What are you drinking?" asked Jack.

"I, uh, can't drink. My 21st birthday is a couple weeks away. Until then I'm stuck eating peanuts." Chas admitted with an embarrassed smile. Jack chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"I can hook you up my man, don't worry." Jack said as he flagged over the bartender. "Two vodka sodas" Chas smiled gratefully at Jack.

"Thanks dude." He said. There was something about Jack that Chas was drawn to. He'd only known the guy for one minute, and yet he felt like he was with an old friend. The bartender gave Jack the two drinks, too busy to realize one of them was for an underage boy.

"Cheers." Said Jack, holding up his drink. They clinked glasses, each taking a sip. "So what's an attractive underage guy like you doing here at Midnite's by himself?" Jack inquired. Usually, Chas didn't reveal any true information about his presence at Midnite's, but he felt like Jack was just curious, and harmless.

"My boss has a meeting with the man himself. I sit here and wait until he's done." Chas said with a roll of his eyes. Jack squinted his eyes and looked at Chas suspiciously.

"You're not talking about John Constantine, are you?" Jack asked. Chas frowned in confusion.

"Uh, yeah, that's it. But how did you know that?" Jack abruptly got up from the barstool.

He fumbled with the zipper on his sweater as he looked around, suddenly seeming extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, lucky guess..." Jack trailed off. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he grabbed Chas's hand, dragging him towards a dark and somewhat quieter area of the bar.

"Look Chas, this may be extremely dangerous for both of us, but I want to see you again."

Chas was taken aback. This never happened to him before! Maybe he would _finally_ be in a relationship with someone other than John, which could hardly be called a relationship. The guy treated him like shit.

"Y-yeah, me too. But what could be so dangerous about it? You're not a criminal are you?" Chas stuttered. Jack just chuckled. Chas rather liked the way the corners of his eyes creased when he smiled.

He slipped a business card into the back pocket of Chas's jeans, winking at him as he pulled away.

Suddenly, Jack looked up and a wave of fear washed over his face.

"It was nice to meet you Chas, but I just remembered I have somewhere to be." The words practically flying out of Jack's mouth as he turned and walked swiftly to the door, eyes darting back through the dimly lit bar nervously.

Chas frowned and turned around, coming face to face with Constantine. He was looking at Jack's retreating form furiously, eyes flashing with anger, mouth in a thin straight line. Chas opened his mouth to ask what the death glare was for, when John whirled around and marched towards the exit, shoulders hunched.

Chas sighed and followed him silently out of the bar into the cool night air. He started to walk towards the cab when he realized that John was walking in the opposite direction.

"John! Hey, JOHN!" Chas called out after his boss.

John, however, had either not heard or was choosing to ignore him. Chas was more inclined to believe the latter. He frowned and got into the cab. He started the car, engine rumbling and spluttering. He needed to bring his car in for a fix up, but currently did not have the funds necessary. Chas started after Constantine, pulling the car up to the curb and slowing down to a crawl.

"John, come on. Get in the damn car." Chas said tiredly through the open window. John responded by blowing a puff of smoke and him and turning down an alley way. Chas coughed rolled up his window, peeling off of the curb and back onto the street. So it was going to be one of those nights. He rolled his eyes and made his way home. When he got to his shitty little apartment Chas immediately collapsed onto his stained mattress. He thought of Jack. The way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled. His bright yellow hoodie. And then Chas thought of the look on John's face. What was that all about? He could have sworn he saw a hint of jealousy come across his face, if only for the briefest of moments. Chas shook his head at that thought. It must have been the dim lighting at Midnite's, there's no way _the_ John Constantine would be jealous of anything. He was much too proud. Eventually, Chas drifted off to sleep thinking of Jack's number tucked safely in his pocket and the prospect that he may get to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Chas awoke to the loud blaring noise coming from his cell phone. With a groan, he rolled out of his bed and slowly crawled to the discarded pair of jeans where his phone lay.

"Hello?" Chas grumbled into the receiver.

"Good morning princess." John's cool voice said through the phone. Chas sighed.

"What do you want John?" Chas asked, looking at his watch. 6:30 am? "It's my day off!"

"Uh huh, whatever. Listen, I need you to take me to Midnite's tonight."

"Again? You _just_ went last night." Chas could hear himself whining, but he couldn't help it. He actually wanted to enjoy his day off for once.

"Things to do, people to see. Be at my place at 10:00." With that John hung up the phone. Chas groaned and rolled over to his mattress, lying with his face buried in his pillow. There was no use trying to get back to sleep now. He sighed and sat up, stretching his arms over his head, wondering how he was going to spend the day until he needed to drive Constantine to Midnite's. Probably just spend the day reading more books on demonology.

With a sigh Chas got out of bed and got ready for his big day of doing nothing. After taking a shower and eating a rushed breakfast of cold cereal, he snatched his jeans from the floor and noticed a small square card fall out of the back pocket. He frowned and bent over to retrieve the card, flipping it over. On the card was Jack's number with a tiny heart next to his name, written in a slanted cursive. Butterflies started fluttering in Chas's stomach as a smile tugged and his lips. Maybe he didn't have to spend the whole day alone after all.

Quickly, before he lost his nerve, Chas dialled Jack's number. It rang twice before Jack picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jack sounded about as tired as Chas felt.

"H-hey, Jack," he stuttered. "It's Chas. From Midnite's."

"Chas! I was hoping you would call me, but not at the shriek of dawn." Jack chuckled.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot what time it was." Chas said. He was kicking himself internally. Who the hell calls someone at 6:30 in the morning, on a _Saturday_!

"No worries dude. So what's up?"

Chas sighed with relief. He's not used being let off the hook. If he were to wake up John at the 'shriek of dawn', he would never hear the end of it.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today? I need to work tonight, but my whole day is free and it's looking pretty boring." Chas's words came out slightly rushed. He hoped Jack hadn't picked up on his nervousness.

"Yeah, I'd love to! I'll meet you at Starbucks on 24th street at 9:30. Sound good?"

Chas smiled. "Sounds good." He hung up the phone in did a little victory dance around his square foot apartment that looked something like a mix between the grapevine and the chicken dance. Now all he needed to do was kill time.

For the next two hours Chas cleaned his apartment, read three chapters in his demonology book, and fidgeted with his hair before finally deciding to leave and just be early. He tried many times to push down the nerves that twisted his stomach into double knots on his way to Starbucks. He ordered a cappuccino when he arrived and took a nice comfy looking seat by the window.

Chas stared out the window, looking at the people bustling by. It was looking to be a nice, warm sunny day so far. Typical for California. Always hot and dry. His mind wandered to the events of last night. Although it was great meeting Jack, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he got when he remembered the look on John's face. Why had he been so pissed? Chas remembered a time before at Midnite's when he had met a nice girl named Willow. He had been sitting there flirting with her for barely 10 minutes when John stormed over to him and grabbed his jacket, dragging him out of the bar. He had had the same look on his face, mostly anger with a twinkle of jealousy in his eyes.

Chas shook his head and looked at his watch, the digital display showing that it was 9:15. He'd been here for an hour. As he looked up, he saw a distinct head of pitch black messy hair making its way to the counter. Another wave on nerves washed over Chas.

_Oh my God Jack's here. Do I look okay? I shouldn't have worn my hat. What if he was drunk last night and he realizes I'm not that attractive?_

Flurries of thoughts were whirling around in Chas's head as he watched Jack order a coffee. Just then, Jack turned around and saw Chas. His amazingly blue eyes lit up and his mouth turned into a crooked smile, showing him dazzling white teeth. Chas returned the smile shyly and gave a little wave. Jack got his coffee and sauntered over to where Chas was sitting. He surprised Chas by sliding into the seat next to him, instead of across from him.

"Hey. Hope I didn't keep you waiting?" Jack asked casually, showing none of the anxious feelings that Chas was feeling.

"No, of course not." Chas lied. "So what do you want to do today?"

Jack's brow furrowed in thought. After a couple seconds, his face lit up. It was like a light bulb turning on over someone's head from old cartoons. The thought made Chas smile. It had been so long since he was able to watch cartoons.

"I know!" Jack exclaimed. "We could go this really nice park a couple blocks from here. I discovered it last week. I think you would love it."

"Sounds like a great idea." Chas smiled. They finished their drinks, chatting idly. As they left the store and started walking down the street, Jack took Chas's hand in his own. Chas looked over at him and smiled, curling his fingers over Jack's. They walked to the park in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

After 15 minutes of walking they arrived at the park. It was very small, but very beautiful. It consisted of a simple pond lined with tall trees that shaded the whole area. Lily pads were floating gently in the still waters. A couple feet away from the edge sat a bench. The whole scene looked so adorable. Chas looked over to Jack and smiled hugely.

"It's absolutely beautiful." He said, gazing over the green grass and the tall trees.

"Just like you." Jack said. Chas chuckled, blushing. "I know," said Jack. "It's a totally corny line. But it's true." Chas looked into Jack's eyes. He saw no traces of mockery. Jack was being completely honest.

He leaned a little closer to Jack, drawn in by his very blue eyes, slightly blocked by the stray strands of hair that fell on to Jack's face. Jack leaned a little closer too. Before he knew what was happening Jack's lips were on his. They were soft and warm, like the breeze that was whispering by. Chas was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Like a slice of butter, melting over a big pile of flapjacks. He was melting in Jack's arms. Finally, they broke for air. Chas was feeling a little disoriented, either from the lack of air for from the kiss, he didn't know. He looked up and saw that Jack was grinning at him. He smiled back involuntarily, still feeling warm and fuzzy. A flash of black in the corner of his eye made him was John Constantine, standing on the curb, watching him with a cool, piercing stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you guys so much for the reviews, they really are motivating! So this chapter is going to be a little shorter, sorry! :P I have a big chapter coming up next so hang in there! :D**

**Chapter 3**

Chas frowned. He felt anger welling inside his chest. Who the hell did John think he was, him like a huge creeper? Jack looked at Chas, noticing the look on his face. His eyes were full of confusion with a sprinkle of hurt.

"I'm sorry," said Jack. "I thought you wanted to... I should probably go." He turned to leave, the corners of his mouth turned down.

It took Chas a couple seconds to realize what Jack was talking about. Quicker than he thought possible, Chas reached out and snatched the sleeve of Jack's hoodie, which was a violent shade of blue today. He pulled Jack back.

"Don't go." Chas said simply. He unleashed his puppy dog eyes, the ones that rarely failed, even with Constantine. Jack still had a mixture of confusion and hurt in his icy blue eyes.

"Are you sure? You looked kinda pissed before-"

"It was nothing," Chas said. He looked back at the curb where John was standing only moments before. He wasn't surprised to find that he had disappeared. "I thought I saw someone."

Jack looked at Chas peculiarly for a second before shrugging. He smiled down at Chas, tilting his chin up with his finger. Just as he was leaning in, Chas's phone started chirping. Chas sighed. _Perfect timing, _He thought unhappily. Jack smiled slightly and stepped back. Chas fished the phone out of his pocket, looking at the display.

_Incoming call: JOHN C._

Chas grumbled. He knew if he ignored the call John would just keep calling until he picked up.

"Yeah?" Chas said into the phone, allowing a little bit of anger to colour his tone.

"Hell of a way to greet your boss." John said on the other end. Chas rolled his eyes.

"What do you want John? It's my day off, remember? Or are you suffering from short term memory?" Chas said into the phone. He knew he was playing with fire, but John was royally pissing him off today. There was a dangerous pause.

"Be at my place in 10 minutes." He said shortly. Chas gave a shout of protest before realizing the call was already disconnected. Typical.

Chas growled, snapping the phone shut and shoving it into the deep pockets of his sweater. He looked at Jack apologetically. "Work?" Asked Jack. Chas nodded. "Do you have to go?"

"You don't know my boss. Blowing off work is not an option." Chas sighed.

A flash of anger passed over Jack's face. "I know him better than you think." He said darkly. Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked stiffly towards the coffee shop. Chas stared after Jack with a look of utter bewilderment. What the _hell_ was going on today? First John was being all creepy on the sidewalk, and now Jack was mad at him for going to work?

He looked at his watch, remembering John's orders to be at his place in 10 minutes. He walked back to the cab slowly, pondering the strange behaviour of John and Jack. He shook his head. Things were sure to straighten themselves out soon.

Chas clambered into the cab and started toward John's house, unable to push down the worried feeling in his chest. He rolled up to the bowling alley just as Beeman was opening. He gave a nod to him as he made his way up to John's apartment.

He was just about to knock on the door when it swung open. John was standing on the other side, leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in his usual attire. White shirt. Black pants. Tie askew. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow, exposing his forearms. Underneath the pale skin, marked with various scars, was hard, lean muscle. He wondered what it would be like to be encircled in those arms. Chas realized he was staring and blushed deeply. John only cocked an eyebrow and turned to go inside.

Chas followed him, surprised at that last thought that popped into his mind. As he made his way into the apartment, he found himself looking at John's mouth. His lips looked soft despite the dry weather and his constant smoking. Chas wondered what it would be like to have those lips on his. Would it be warm and fuzzy, like kissing Jack?

Chas's blush deepened, and he was grateful that John's back was to him. What was _with_ him? Where were these thoughts coming from? Chas kicked the door shut and followed John to the kitchen table. He sat down at one of the rickety chairs. John slid a glass of amber liquid over to him. "Isn't it kind of early to start drinking?" Chas asked, incredulous. John rarely gave him a drink. The last time he did, it was when he delivered the news that Chas's cousin didn't make it through the exorcism. Fear started to blossom in his chest. There couldn't be more bad news, could there?

John stared at him hard. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm really really sorry that I took so long, I've been caught up with biology, physics and chemistry :( I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. At least I finally have an idea of where my story is going, but I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions, so let me know what you think :D love you guys, thank yous so much for reading/reviewing 3 xoxoxo**

Warning: Language (a couple f-bombs, nothing you can't handle ;])  
Disclaimer: I don't own Constantine or Hellblazer or anything!

**Chapter 4**

"Damn straight we need to talk." Said Chas angrily. "First of all, what the hell were you doing staring at me and my friend earlier? What, were you stalking me? You don't own me, John. I'm allowed to have a miniature social life outside of being your personal slave!" His voice had increased to an almost shout.

John looked Chas straight in the eyes. He saw his own anger reflected in John's eyes. Along with something else. Worry? Naw, surely _the_ John Constantine, badass to the extreme, wasn't worried. He had dragon's breath for Christ sake! What was there to be worried about when you had a gun full of dragon's breath? That shit was hot enough to turn you to soup within 5 seconds. Chas often wished that John would let him borrow some of the cool gadgets he got from Beeman. But ooooh no, you couldn't trust Chas with something as harmless as screeching beetles because he might accidentally turn them loose on you. These thoughts were racing through Chas's mind as if the dam of built up anger and broken and now fury was coursing through his head, all the while John was still looking at him. The shadow of worry gone only to be replaced with a sneer that tugged on the corner of his lip. For the second time that night, Chas found himself staring at those lips.

He flushed, suddenly becoming nervous. His anger was slowly fading into a dull throb in the back of his skull, forming into a headache that was bound to stick around for a couple days. Chas had never really used that tone of voice towards John. Yeah, he complains about never being allowed to do anything, and always asks questions, but he rarely yells.

"How many times to I have to tell you, kid? You're not my slave; you're my much appreciated apprentice." John said sarcastically. Chas was taken aback. That was it? No shouting? No punishment? Just teasing? Chas was expecting a snide retort something along the lines of, "Shut the fuck up, Chas. You don't know anything, I'm John Constantine and I'm the best, blah blah blah..." Chas couldn't help but smile a little. He should still be mad, but John seemed to be good at brining him to the boiling point before suddenly turning off the heat, forcing Chas to cool down.

He decided not to ruin being let off the hook by demanding answers, so he tried to get more comfortable in the extremely uncomfortable wooden chair. He swirrelled the dark whiskey around in the glass, first sniffing, and then hesitantly taking a sip. He winced as he felt the alcohol travel down his throat, leaving a searing sensation in its wake. He could feel John's eyes on him.

"So," said Chas. "what do you want to talk about?" John was in the middle of pouring himself another glass, having already finished his first one. He looked Chas up and down.

"Finish your drink first."

Chas made an impatient sound, downing the whole thing in one gulp. He gasped, fighting down the urge to ralph as his stomach churned. After a couple of seconds it settled. "Alright. Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

John sighed. "I wasn't going to say anything, but then this morning I saw you and your 'friend' over at Fielding Park." Chas's face reddened and he looked down and his scuffed up shoes, avoiding John's eyes. Yeah, he knew John had seen them, but it was still very embarrassing to be sitting here talking about it! Fortunately for Chas, John kept going.

"He's the reason I called you over here. You shouldn't associate yourself with that guy, Chas. He's a half-breed. A demon half-breed. A lying, deceiving, cunning creature that feels only hate and anger." John's words were harsh, cutting through Chas like a knife. Jack? With his bright sweaters and charming smile? That infectious laugh? Those soft lips that made him melt? No. Impossible. John had mistaken him for someone else.

"No way." Said Chas, rising from his chair. "He may be a half-breed, but he's different. Jack would never-"

"Jack?" John cut Chas off. "Is that what he's calling himself these days?"

Chas narrowed his eyes at John. "Yes, John, because that's his name. You obviously think he's someone else. Why do you even care about who I hang out with?"

John's eyes widened. "I don't," He said, a little unconvincingly. "I'm worried about my rep. Now would you just sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say?" He said, almost pleadingly, but not quite. John was much too proud to plead.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say about my friend, John." Chas said tiredly, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Chas," John said. "Sit the fuck down or you're fired." There was no teasing in his voice. This was the dangerous voice he used when threatening a half-breed at Midnite's or in the morning before he's had coffee. Chas stopped walking, one hand on the doorknob. He desperately wanted to say 'fuck you' and walk out the door, but would he never be able to pay rent with the salary of a taxi driver alone. He needed another source of income. With a deep sigh, Chas turned back around and shuffled to the table, glaring at John the whole time. John looked unruffled at the boy's vicious stare.

"Now," he said when Chas sat down. "Just listen and _don't_ interrupt." Chas, still glaring, gave a slight nod. " I knew your 'friend', Jack, back before he changed his name. Long before you started working for me, about ten years ago. When I knew him, he went by the name Parzifal, which means destroyer in Latin." Chas snickered. Parzifal? That sounded like a spice. John continued, ignoring him.

"We met at Midnite's, back when business was just getting started. He was one of the worst half-breeds I've met so far. He and his pal, another half-breed, used to turn humans on each other by playing around with the seven deadly sins. They would touch someone, increasing the feeling of say, jealousy, to the point where that person would kill someone else because they were jealous of their shoes. As if that wasn't bad enough, Parzifal would lure people back to his house with charm. He would then inject them with demon blood, turning them into something horrible. I tried at least fifteen times to deport their asses back to the pits of hell where they belong, but they always managed to slip through my grasp. One night I followed Parzifal to a random bar a few streets away from here, planning on ambushing him and deporting him, but not before beating the shit out of him. All was going as planned. He came out of the bar piss drunk after a few hours, stumbling into a dark alley. I crept up and tackled him from behind. Just before I was about to speak the final words that would send him to hell, he thrust his and up to my face, showing me a dark symbol tattooed on the palm. I recognized it immediately. It was a mimic mark. Whatever harm I did to him would happen to me. I would be going to hell along with him. I didn't care, thinking I was already headed to hell anyway. Before I could continue he asked if I would like to make a deal. In exchange for me not deporting him, he would try and be a good half-breed. I agreed, but for the next three years I kept an eye on him. Occasionally I would drop in and scare the living shit out of him, just to make sure he kept to his side of the bargain. One mistake and he's going straight to hell, and I'll be down there with him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long, my bad. So this is where we mildly get into some Chastine, but I'm really dumb and don't know how to write real slash so I kind of skated over the ...sexual... part, if you will. I hope you still enjoy it, please let me know how to improve/what you think! :D**

**Chapter 5**

Chas stared at John. There was no way the person in that story was Jack. He felt safe around Jack. He felt _warm _around Jack. There was absolutely no way that the same person would ever turn people on each other. Jack would never experiment with demon blood. But John wouldn't lie about something like this. John may be a lot of things, but a straight up liar wasn't one of them. He shook his head slowly, trying to collect his thoughts.

"So, what you're saying is that Jack is an evil half-breed that you tried to deport, but ended up making a deal with instead?"

John simply nodded his head, eyeing Chas wearily, as if he might explode at any second. Chas did the opposite. He was silent for a full five minutes, glad that he had downed the whole glass of whiskey. John broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Chas."

Chas looked up. A single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and streaked down the side of his cheek. He quickly brushed it away with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about it, John." Chas said shakily. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. He stood up, feeling the blood rush down into his legs, giving them a familiar prickling sensation.

"Don't worry?" Said John angrily. He slammed down his glass down and shot up from the chair, walking around the cracked wooden table to face Chas. "Are you kidding me, kid? How could I _not_ worry? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? He could have killed you!" Chas took a couple steps back, surprised at the forcefulness of John's words.

"Look, John, I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again, I—"

"Stop apologizing!" John cut in. "You don't understand. You could have died, Chas. I can't lose you. There's no way I can let that happen." John's voice had softened to just above a whisper. He was looking down at his shoes, a slight blush creeping up his neck and into his face.

Chas was a little more than surprised now. He'd never seen John act like this. This was _John Constantine_. What the hell was happening? Chas took a step forward and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. John looked up, and Chas saw the pain in his eyes. Chas's stomach clenched. He wanted to do something to make that pain go away. Without thinking, Chas leaned forward and pressed his lips to John's.

As soon as his lips made contact, he felt as if a thousand volts of electricity were coursing through his veins. His lips tingled, and he suddenly felt so _alive._ John gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered and began to kiss Chas back. The electrifying feeling intensified and Chas gripped John's shoulders, pulling him closer. John wrapped his arms around the younger man's back and pulled him closer, angling his head to deepen their kiss. Chas was the first one to break off, gasping for air.

He vaguely thought of how different this was from kissing Jack. With Jack, Chas had felt gooey and soft. But with John, Chas felt the adrenaline pumping through his system. With John, it was exciting and awakening. He felt like every nerve was on fire.

John was kissing Chas's neck, which enticed a throaty moan from him. Chas felt John smile against his neck, and began shuffling in the direction of his bedroom, dragging Chas along with him. Chas had no choice but to follow, seeing as John was still attached to his neck. When they arrived at the door, John moved his lips back to Chas's. He kicked the door open and walked into the room. Chas had never been in John's room, but was currently too distracted to look around. He nibbled a little on John's lower lip. John's breath hitched, and this time Chas was the one who smiled.

John turned Chas around and pushed him onto the bed. Chas bounced a little on the mattress and looked up into John's eyes. They were intensely dark and full of desire. John quickly climbed on top of Chas and began to work the buttons on his shirt. As soon as Chas's blue button up was lying in a heap on the floor, Chas began to undo John's shirt. Before long, they were both shirtless, wrapped in each other's arms. John moved his hands down to Chas's jeans, tearing open the button and zipper and sliding them down.

Chas began to feel a little nervous. He'd never done this before. It's not like he _didn't_ want to, he was just worried. His worry must have shown on his face, because John gave him a tender smile that was reflected in his eyes. He reached out a hand and lightly brushed the hair away from Chas's eyes, a move so simple and yet so full of compassion that Chas began to feel better already.

"It's okay, Chas." He said softly, placing a soft, sweet kiss to Chas's forehead. "Trust me."

"I do." Chas replied, smiling up at John.

Chas awoke to the bright sunshine, warm on his back, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He realized that he was much too comfortable to be in his own apartment. The soft sheets were too warm and cozy. Suddenly, the events of the night before came flooding into his head. Chas smiled at the memory. He could almost still feel the extreme heat shared between him and John last night. With a content sigh, Chas rolled over and got out of bed. He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. He was surprised to find that John wasn't there, only the pot of coffee he smelled. There was no note saying where he'd gone. Chas was hardly surprised at this.

He poured himself a steaming mug and sat down at the table, clad only in his bright green boxers. A beeping noise coming from John's room made Chas look up in alarm. He recognized the sound as his phone. With a sigh, Chas heaved himself up off the chair and strolled back into John's room. Now, without the distracting lips of John all over him, he could look at the room. It was simple, just like the rest of his house. The curtains were white, letting most of the sunlight seep through. The duvet was white and fluffy. The dresser was small and black. The only mark that showed somebody was living in there was the unmade bed and Chas's clothes that littered the floor.

The beeping noise came again, and Chas hunted around the room for his jeans. After shortly searching the room, he found them under the bed. He dropped to his stomach and reached as far as his arm would go. He grasped one of the belt loops with his fingernails and dragged it out. Chas found his phone in the back pocket and quickly fished it out, flipping it open.

_2 MISSED ALERTS_

He scrolled down to the first message.

_From: JOHN CONSTANTINE  
__Hey, sorry to bail on you this morning. Emergency exorcism, though I'd let you sleep in this time. Fresh coffee in the kitchen. Be back before dark._

Chas's stomach fluttered with butterflies. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He smiled and checked the second message.

_From: JACK  
__Hey there Chas! I'm so sorry about yesterday, I had a lot on my mind. I was wondering if we could meet up today and talk? I miss you How about 5:30 at that park I showed you? I'll be waiting._

Chas reread the text three times. The sinking feeling in his gut told him to delete Jack's number entirely. But a piece of him still believed that Jack was not the villain that John made him out to be. He shook his head. Of course he should delete Jack's number! Why was he even entertaining the idea of seeing him again? He pressed the delete button on the message.

_DELETE MESSAGE?_

The screen blinked. His thumb hesitated over the _OK_ button.

_DELETE MESSAGE?_


	6. Chapter 6

The biting wind whipped at Chas' denim jacket, sending a shiver all through his body. The sky above was dark with clouds and the air smelled of incoming rain. Chas huddled deeper into his coat and adjusted his position on the tree he was leaning on. He glanced around the park for the umpteenth time, searching for a mop of dark black hair. He fished his phone from the deep pockets of his jeans and flipped it open. The screen read '5:27'.

Chas sighed. The butterflies in his stomach were acting up again, making him feel more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. He thought, not for the first time, about aborting this whole plan. He thought of how easy it would be to jump in his cab and race over to John's place where he would be warm and safe. He craved the exorciser's touch more than he craved red liquorice, and that was saying something.

He felt guilty as he thought of how he had lied to John. He had told him that he needed to report to his boss, and that he'd probably be there for a few hours. John had squinted at him, obviously suspicious. He tried talking Chas out of it, saying he needed help with translating an ancient, crumbling spell book. As tempting as it was to stay in with John, Chas felt like he needed to do this. John reluctantly let him go, knowing that Chas still needed his job of cab driving to support himself, seeing as how he got paid very little for being an apprentice.

A tap on his shoulder shook Chas from his thoughts. He whirled around. Jack stood before Chas, clad in dark blue jeans and a fluorescent pink windbreaker. On any other male, a pink coat would look out of place. Jack was able to pull it off perfectly.

Chas stared at Jack, at a loss for words. The entire speech he had planned for Jack on his way over escaped his mind, leaving blankness in its wake. Fortunately for Chas, Jack filled the silence quickly.

"I'm so glad you decided to meet me here, Chas." Jack said. He gazed at Chas intensely, causing the younger boy to take a half step back. Something about the look in Jack's eyes sent a wave of unease throughout him. Maybe it was the way his voice seemed to lack any emotion. Maybe it was the way his eyes looked dead, like two black voids. Whatever it was, Chas was immediately regretting his decision of deceiving Constantine to meet Jack.

Before Chas could stutter out a cohesive sentence, Jack wrapped his arm around him and squeezed his shoulder, steering him in the direction of a red Mercedes. Chas realized that this situation was not going as planned. He moved to the left, trying to escape Jack's surprisingly strong hold. Jack simply tightened his grip, looking down at Chas and giving him a tight lipped smile.

"Jack, what's going on?" Chas demanded. He dug his feet into the soft grass beneath him, bringing both of them to a stop. Jack let go of his death grip on Chas' shoulder and turned to face him. Those dead, black eyes seemed to bore holes into Chas' soft brown ones.

"Chas, Chas, Chas." Jack sighed. "I thought you were smarter than this." With a move as fast as lighting, Jack delivered an inhumanly strong punch to Chas' sternum, sending him sprawling to the ground. Chas gasped for breath as his head spun. Little white stars danced in front of blackness. He rolled onto his back, trying for the life of him to breath. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Jack's smirking face.

_Chas was walking down a dimly lit corridor in what appeared to be a castle. Glowing torches lined the stone hallway, illuminating the cobwebs that hung from the ceiling. The corridor twisted and turned, suddenly coming to a fork. _

_Through the left branch, a spiral staircase led down into blackness. A aura of malice emanated from the pitch dark. Through the right branch, a spiral staircase led up to bright, shining warmth. Chas began to make his way towards the right branch._

_Suddenly, he felt a tug in the pit of his stomach. Something was pulling him towards the dark. Chas resisted against the unknown force as best as he could, but despite his efforts, he became further and further away from the warm light. _

_Chas opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. A surge of panic bubbled in his throat. He was now tumbling down the stairs, blackness all around him. From the blinding dark came an eerie whisper._

"_Johnny boy can't save you now."_

Chas jolted awake, soon realizing that he was tied to a chair, duct tape covering mouth. He blinked blearily, eyes adjusting to the dimness surrounding him. He was the master bedroom of an old house. The thick coating of dust and elegant queen size bed gave it away. The house seemed to be from long ago, with old fashioned furniture and curtains. The windows were streaked and stained, blocking out most of the light from outside.

Chas struggled to get his hands free. The only thing he was able to do was make his wrists raw and bloody. Chas winced and they began to sting. A creak of wood made his ears perk up. He tried to locate the source of the noise, looking frantically about the room. Footsteps accompanies the creaking of wood. It seemed to be coming from right behind Chas. He knew immediately who it was, and he was not looking forward to facing him.

He made his way around the chair, coming to a rest right in front of Chas. He was now dressed in a black robe, the kind you would find in an old fashioned cult movie.

"Chas, my dear friend." Jack drawled. "We're going to have _so_ much fun."


End file.
